


Stuffed Pigs aren't Good Therapy

by SunYiJie, tharkflark1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ChatBug/Marien AU, F/M, Fusion, Identity Reveal, Original Akuma from another fic, thank you btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunYiJie/pseuds/SunYiJie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharkflark1/pseuds/tharkflark1
Summary: "It took a second for Rena to process the situation.They got hit.Oh my god, Ladybug and Chat Noir got hit."(ChatBug/Marien AU)





	Stuffed Pigs aren't Good Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amalgam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862068) by [P_Artsypants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Artsypants/pseuds/P_Artsypants). 

> Thank you to P_Artsypants for letting me borrow their akuma from their fic!

Rena Rouge was having a day.

She dodged another round of shots, rolling to get behind some large pieces of overturned concrete. The place they had managed to lure the akuma to was a construction site, which meant they were the only ones in the area. The beams that missed melted street signs to the ground, windows to brick, and a pair of unlucky birds fell to the ground in a mass of feathers and beaks; Rena shuddered. 

Alya’s day had started out pretty average: Wake up, brush teeth, grab phone and backpack, get to school on time, hang out with Marinette and Nino, keep her BFF from melting into a blushing puddle in front of the literal embodiment of Sunshine™, etc. You know, a normal day. 

Of course the weirdest and freakiest Akuma so far would show up today.

The akuma’s ability was ridiculous in itself, (“_ Aha! I am Amalgam! You may think you work well together but I’m here to show you just how incompatible you really are! _”) but when put into practice, well, let’s just say Rena and the rest of the team had already gotten a front-row seat to some of the people that had been “compatisized” and saying it was unpleasant was a massive understatement (She was going to have nightmares for weeks). 

Another shot flies by too close for comfort and Rena huddles a little closer to her boyfriend. Carapace gives her a concerned look, Rena gives him a nervous thumbs up in response. She had to admit, the exhilarating feeling of jumping across rooftops and taking down a villain with her idols was _ amazing _. It was also nice to be a permanent member of the team along with Nino (who was a little bit more than out of his forte in the field), but it was still a little difficult to judge when they were actually needed. She turns to Chat Noir and Ladybug who are ducked behind a similar chunk of rubble. Queen Bee is... somewhere.

Ladybug throws her a grimace – that was probably meant to be a reassuring smile, now that Alya thinks back on it – before scrunching up her nose in thought and scanning the area; Chat gives a peppy wave with his free hand (the other on the shoulder of his Lady). A large chunk of wall melts and shatters, and Chat pulls Ladybug out of the way, everyone ducking reflexively. The team sighs in relief. 

It’s short-lived, however, as heavy footsteps make their way towards them. They have been fighting this akuma for at least two hours, and they hadn’t even gotten close to it. 

“Come out, come out wherever you are! You can’t hide from my compatibility ray! One zap from this -” There’s a sharp sound of flesh on metal. “- you’ll wish you had surrendered your miraculous sooner!” 

Amalgam’s voice gets closer and closer to Rena and Carapace’s hiding spot. Rena tightly squeezes her boyfriend’s hand. 

Then the steps stop. The fox holder holds her breath, waiting for any other signs of the akuma’s approach. There’s nothing for a moment; Rena’s ears twitch in anticipation. The silence is nearly painful in Rena’s gut, the soft breathing of her boyfriend and the soft growl of Chat nearby the only things influencing the tense atmosphere. A sudden _ boom _ from out back startles all of them; she’s sure her hackles must be raised. _ Maybe he’s gone? What was - _

“Aha!” Amalgam appears suddenly, his cane pointed threateningly at them. _ Well, crap. _

“You think you could hide from my judgement,” the akuma tried intimidating while the stuffed pig in his other hand really extenuated the danger they were actually in. _ Yeah, a weird one…. _

That being said, Rena _ really _ didn’t want to get melded together with her boyfriend, side-eyeing the hidden duo across the area. 

“For you see, my judgement is supreme! I was a lonely man whose love life had never went past the second date. But today I, Amalgam, shall show you whether you are actually compatible! Because I... ”

Ever so quietly, Chat’s creeps forward, moving closer and closer as Amalgam blathers on; Ladybug is behind him, stiff as a board and braced for impact. The fox holder tries to appear attentive, not wanting to draw attention to them. 

“...the stuffed pig was a gift from my ex-girlfriend who probably wanted to dump me the moment she saw me but was _ too nice _ to say anything. She just didn’t want to admit she was just actually playing with my feelings! Humph! I’ll show her playing around. Are you ready, young heroes- ”

His hands cautiously stretch out to grab the Akumatized item - a plush pig strapped to Amalgam’s waist. Ears flicking and eyes staring, his claws had barely even disturbed it’s synthetic fur when Queen B’s high-pitched snark (“Hey, ugly! Try me on for size!”) rang in the air; Chat flinches, causing him to miss the pig and find himself face-to-face with Amalgam’s cane. 

The next few seconds were a blur.

Chat fell onto all fours under Amalgam’s first shot, following Ladybug as she propelled herself over the wall they had previously been hiding behind. Rena and the rest of them tried their best to grapple for the akumatized object; Queen Bee falls down from above, practically having the akuma in a chokehold. Amalgam fires blindly, Carapace blocking the shots with his shield as he and Rena got closer and closer. 

Whether her and Nino appeared close to overcoming the akuma or Ladybug’s nerves got the best of her in that moment, Rena will never know, but the sound of “Lucky Ch-!” somehow gives the akuma a sudden burst of strength. Throwing off Queenie, Amalgam straightens, aims, and fires right at Ladybug. 

Alya will never make fun of dramatic movies ever again. Time seems to slow down as the melding shot makes its way toward the leader of their team, who seemed to notice it a second too late. However, Chat, bless him, sees the shot first and reacts more quickly than his Lady, shoving himself into her. Rena will have to find a way to thank Chat later for not letting Ladybug become one with the concrete.

But that didn’t mean she didn’t feel her heart stop. The last she saw of them was their form flying into an unfinished section of plywood, the whole structure collapsing into a heap of rubble. Amalgam then takes his chance and disappears down the street.

It took a second for Rena to process the situation.

They got hit.

Oh my _ god _ Ladybug and Chat Noir got _ hit. _

“Carapace, Chloe!” The heroes turn around from where he had been ready to follow the villain. “It’s Ladybug and Chat Noir! They got hit!” They both snap to her, eyes widening in shock. 

Rena barely registers it. She’s already at the pile of debris, digging through the wood and stone, shoving the larger pieces away. Oh, she’d never forgive herself if Chat and Ladybug somehow got turned into some horrific monster. 

_ Please be okay, please be okay..! _ She can feel more than hear Carapace and Queen Bee digging through other sections of the massive heap. 

There’s a long silence filled with nothing but rubble against rubble and the grunts of her teammates, before a triumphant cry rises up - _ Chloe! _Rena and Carapace rush over.

“I found - ” she cuts off, “ …them?” The confusion in Bee’s voice makes Rena pause. From her spot next to Queen Bee, it doesn’t seem to be Ladybug or Chat still half-buried; an _ Amalgamation _ of the two is lying unconscious before them. 

Carapace seems the least wary, reaching forward to tug them out. Rena struggles out of her shock and the three of them maneuver the fallen hero onto the flat ground. The Ladycat? NoirBug? looks nothing like the rest of the people affected by the akuma: No extra legs, arms, or eyes; their skin isn’t patchy and flaking, looking like they’ll fall apart at the slightest breeze. They just look like a person, albeit an unfamiliar one. 

Their hair is Ladybug’s dark blue – framing their plain red mask – but has Chat’s rat nest. The suit is mostly spotted, with black accents along the sides of their torso. Completely black arms with red cuffs at the wrist are splayed out, claws lightly skimming the asphalt; they still have Chat’s paw boots and the same red cuffs around the calves. As a final touch, soft green highlights their black ears, cuffs, and double ribbons around their messy pigtails. The bell at their collar twinkles softly as they shift them onto flat ground.

Rena’s not sure how long they kneel there staring before her boyfriend clears his throat, “Are they okay?” Question feels almost rhetorical. Rena resists the urge to bite at her nails underneath her suit. She has to be strong right now; Ladybug chose her. _ I can do this _. 

Queen Bee leans in close to the being, scrutinizing at their face like she was judging their appearance (which wasn’t that much of a stretch. It’s Chloe). The amalgamate’s ear twitches under Chloe’s gaze. No one breathes. 

Rena gulps, “...Ladybug?” 

A groan rises up from the (girl? boy? They really are kind of androgynous) and their face, eyes still closed, scrunches up into an unhappy scowl. 

“Chat Noir..?”

“Who,” they grunt. “who hit me with a truck?” The amalgamation’s voice falls somewhere between the two heroes: too high for Chat, too low for Ladybug. Rena snorts, and then she can’t seem to stop, nervous giggles quickly turning into halting relieved sobs as she collapses onto them. 

“You two are so _stupid_!” Carapace rests a hand on her back. 

“You guys really couldn’t just dodge? Why does everything have to end up being a big deal?” Nino seems to have kept his composure better than her, but he still sounds a little choked up. A grumble from behind her signals Queen Bee’s displeasure.

“Look I’m glad you’re good, but there’s still an akuma on the loose. Can we move this pity party somewhere else?”

With Rena on one arm and Carapace on the other, both heroes haul the fusion to their feet. Even though Queen Bee sounds like she doesn’t care, she watches carefully as (Chatbug? Chatbug sounds cool.) staggers up and remains standing under their own power. They clench and unclench their hands a few times and sniff. 

“Why do - “ They stop, clear their throat, and try again, “What’s wrong with my voice? I feel so… odd. Can you guys smell that? Of course you can’t; Can’t you _ hear _ that,” They makes a scratching motion at their ears. “I mean - Wait. What is going on?” Chatbug gets more frantic the more they talk, near hyperventilating by the end of their little drabble. Rena’s never seen either of them seem so unhinged.

The fusion tries to move forward and physically stutters. Carapace clamps down hard on their left shoulder, and Rena moves back a bit, still clutching their right hand in hers. The look Chatbug gives her is filled with confusion: their cat-like eyes a brilliant turquoise, dilated and twitching back and forth. It’s a little disconcerting. Rena takes a deep breath, calming her own nerves.

“Come on, Queenie’s right,” Chloe gives a huff, “We really need to get out of here. We can explain everything later.” A sudden beep reminds her. “How are you guys on time?”

“Time?” Their head cocks to the side. They look down at the black ring on their right hand, and their left arm reaches up to touch their human ear, where a set of five-spotted ladybug earrings sit. They murmur something unintelligible. Loud boom startles the group. The fused hero’s pupils become slits. “Akuma.”

Chatbug’s eyes snap up again, jumping between the three of them. “We need to go. Now.” Rena and Carapace blink at the sudden forceful tone.

“That’s what I was just saying! Why do you people never listen to - “ Chatbug is already gone, and Chloe is left gaping at the space between Carapace and Rena Rouge. Carapace is grinning a little bit. 

“Well at least we know they’re okay?” Rena smacks him upside the head.


End file.
